icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Candycoateddoom
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Candycoateddoom page. Before further editing, please read our policies. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SeddieBerserker (Talk) 15:25, July 29, 2010 Hey U think I'm awesome? Thanks! :D, and for the record ur pretty awesome as well! User Page Me and SeddieBerserker agree that your user page is too dark for this wiki. Please delete the second part of your user page (Everything below the line). Sincerely, Mak23686 18:39, August 2, 2010 (UTC) ya im on bored! you can completly count me in!! but idk about the other people mabe we could ask the admins to turn off the blogs and comments avalibillity till iOMG they will go coocoo bananas if the wiki even attemps to shut down only for the short time till omg it could be difficult, we can think of somthing!! =D YES!!! ya im on bored! you can completly count me in!! but idk about the other people mabe we could ask the admins to turn off the blogs and comments avalibillity till iOMG they will go coocoo bananas if the wiki even attemps to shut down only for the short time till omg it could be difficult, we can think of somthing!! =D Baka-Me <3 awsome ill spred the word secretly to some others is that ok? (*Baka-Me*) lie in wait till he/she makes a new blog! then BAM!!! I talked to Creddie 5.0 that was the reasone for his "I'm sorry blog" he said he would try to stop the bashing so every thing will be ok for now!! =D *Baka-Me* 18:48, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ???? how do you het gfi or any pics for that matter on the comments? Fanfiction help IDK! I'm not irish... okay i'm 1/10th irish.. But I can't help you. inkblot O_O :O You Are inkblot hearts :O iLoved iProm it is my joint second favourite Seddie fanfiction, it was brilliantly told and all the characters were kept in character, for the most part. Keep up the very good work, oh and yes your gifs are brilliant. Tbayleyt 19:59, June 19, 2011 (UTC) GIF warriors Hi!!! I love your gifs, and I(think??) you like mine. Wanna be GIF warriors? That'd be soooooo cool? So, do you accept the position of a GIF warrior? Let me know on my talk page! FreddieSeddieI'mReady:Neutral Nurse to the rescue! 18:31, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey! I justwanted to say, One: I love all of your gifs. Two: I love iCarly, Glee, Friends, Harry Potter, and That's 70's show too! I thought that was weird that we liked the same shows. So I wanted to say hi! :D Please leave a message on my talk page! "When I try to avoid something, I stand in a corner." -Brittany, 'Dalton' 17:10, June 25, 2011 (UTC)BrittanaKlaine25 Haha Yeah. I is rare that I actually find a person that loves all the same show as me! :D "When I try to avoid something, I stand in a corner." -Brittany, 'Dalton' 18:28, June 25, 2011 (UTC)BrittanaKlaine25 Hey i love your gifs!!!! Hi! I'm always on the seddie page and i love to so your gifs! especially when you madea those pages full of random gifs! i saw them all and they were awesome! i love how each one had harry potter, glee, or both!!! i just needed to saw that cuz they're aMAYzinngggg sammi143 20:05, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks :) Thanks so much! It felt so guitly because I was her friend, but then she acted like a jerk to me and other users and I relizaed that she was rude. Thanks again, [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave me a message! 17:53, July 20, 2011 (UTC) PS: I love your sign! I am on my first Harry Potter Book (Chapter 11) Re: Evanescence First of all, you wasted your money on Breathe No More, cause there's no OFFICIAL way to buy it so the money didn't even go to WindUp Records / the Evanescence band members but someone who uploaded it illegally :/ Second, here is ALL the pre Fallen material free for download (and legal, Amy Lee said in an interview that we are allowed to download it): http://evanescencereference.info/music/ IF you get error 403 (some people do for some reason) go on http://evanescencereference.info and search for "music" in the search bar. You're welcome (: Btw, are you an Evanescence fan? Cause if you are, you'll be happy, they'll release a new album THIS October :D Alica123 22:06, July 24, 2011 (UTC) LOL xDD Alica123 22:13, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for telling me ~Back from 14:14, August 2, 2011 (UTC) I DID! The Candy Face Women 14:27, August 2, 2011 (UTC) ALL I FREAKING DID ON TINYCHAT WAS SAY HELLO AND THEN THEY BLOCK ME AND LAUGH! The Candy Face Women 20:01, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I'm just ANGRY! The Candy Face Women 20:06, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Why Why Do U think that? Dylan Troy 01:38, August 5, 2011 (UTC)SeddiedreamsDylan Troy 01:38, August 5, 2011 (UTC)DylanTDylan Troy 01:38, August 5, 2011 (UTC)Watch ilmmDylan Troy 01:38, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Preasonable Userbox! Really?! I Just saw this on the wiki activity and then I started to wonder what's up with this these userships? AND NOW USERSHIP USERBOXES? LOL. @Fudge Won't be happy when she sees this. Expect a slap! XD A reasonable Seddier 14:56, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey! I was Just JK XD Thank You! Well, I thanked you on the chat already, but I say it once again: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE FB TUTORIAL. My mum's not angry at me anymore and I have my freedom. Alica out after another boring post! 15:46, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey... Its okay, you were forgiven anyways; I get that it was just supposed to be a light-hearted joke. After the whole katy thing, drama, and trolls, I just want to be more cautious. I'm sorry for calling you a hypocrite, it was just the heat of the moment. I just felt dooped right then and there. I really shouldn't have called you that, it had such an impact on you. You're a very responsible chat-mod, don't let anyone make you doubt that. You're one of my friends here too. :) Latersgee 03:31, August 6, 2011 (UTC) I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU! PSYCH, SUCKAS!! '' ''LOL. ''It's okay! I for give you, Geez. I 'WAS' mad at you before, because you told us not to joke around, but you did. ALL IS FORGIVEN NOW THOUGH! Haha, JUST DONT MAKE PREASONABLE USER BOXES, And Yes, Reasonable Is Right, *SLAPS* ''You should expect a slap, AND I ONLY LIKE HIM AS A FRIEND. Haha, Good Night!~ PurpleStripedFudgeParole239 TELL ME! 04:44, August 6, 2011 (UTC) LOL. Okay then, but I'm still slapping you, ''*SLAPS* ''There. PurpleStripedFudgeParole239 TELL ME! 15:01, August 6, 2011 (UTC) No harm, no foul My main worry is everyone's safety, so I accept your apology wholeheartedly. You are funny, and I respect you on this wiki, so there's no issue here. Thanks for thinking things through and telling me. I just wanna help make this place safe for the younger users on here. MellamoSammo! 07:34, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Dude! If you are on right now, GO ON CHAT! I wanna talk to you!!!! :D "When I try to avoid something, I stand in a corner." -Brittany, 'Dalton' 18:08, August 7, 2011 (UTC)BrittanaKlaine25 Ohhh. It's not your fault. You didn't know they were gonna Kick Ban her. Don't be so hard on yourself. :) "When I try to avoid something, I stand in a corner." -Brittany, 'Dalton' 19:54, August 7, 2011 (UTC)BrittanaKlaine25 Well.... Ok. But I'M not gonna blame you. :) "When I try to avoid something, I stand in a corner." -Brittany, 'Dalton' 20:40, August 7, 2011 (UTC)BrittanaKlaine25 Thanks! Hey Cands. Wanted to thank you, I just saw the "war" between you and my stupid hater. You kept undoing what he did and opposite, and I wanted to thank you! :) Alica out after another boring post! 20:49, August 7, 2011 (UTC) PS: Why u no on chat? :/ Alica out after another boring post! 20:51, August 7, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry to hear that :( If you need anything I'm here! And by the way, I took the time to check out Within Temptation and Nightwish since you suggested me them. I gotta say: You have an awesome taste of music. Lol. Anyway, What are your favourite albums by both? I just checked out Mother Earth by Within Temptation and Sleeping Sun & Amaranth (the songs) by Nightwish. Alica out after another boring post! 21:31, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Haaa, thanks, with that I'm filled with music for the moment :D Alica out after another boring post! 22:32, August 7, 2011 (UTC) "Rudeness"? Can you explain this "rudeness"? I was just trying to help, didn't use insulting words or anything. I read she left anyway, as actually expected. I could've tried to help and make her stay, but it's too late now anyway. JennyLovesSeddie 11:24, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Why? Why did you block me?? I feel bad for people that get hacked and I don't went more people to get hacked. I'm sorry if I made you mad. Bearworld 01:40, August 17, 2011 (UTC) okay then okay i wont ask again. but is advertising against the rules on this wiki? i saw that spamming is against the rules, but is advertising just itself against the rules? and is it against the rules to do it just once and not convincing people to watch it? i dont thiNk i remember that in the rules. lol RE Please unblock me :'( I just don't went people to be hacked because you all seem so nice. I think you took it the wrong way.Bearworld 13:51, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Ok that's it I am goign to an admin. Bearworld 13:55, August 17, 2011 (UTC) I can't see my Blog's Comments I'm not able to view to the comments on my posts. Like I released a new blog called "iNeed Some Wikia Help" and when I see it from the list of my posts, it says there are 9 comments. But when I go to look at them, it says there are 0 comments posted. What is going on? (Well, I can see them now, but I didn't then.) Please help, The Kid in the Hat 00:49, August 19, 2011 (UTC) DUHH Okay, good job :D Everything is solved now WOO lol x) Alica out after another boring post! 11:59, August 21, 2011 (UTC)